La Princesa sin Confianza y el Ángel de las Flores
by SayumiShirobara
Summary: "Aquella princesa que intentaba ocultar su belleza con harapos y vestidos sencillos, se encontró con un amable y atractivo ángel, su ángel misterioso. Que él desea que ella muestre su verdadero y hermoso ser"
1. PC y AF

**Ansatsu Kyoushitsu le pertenece a Yusei Matsui.**

 **La Princesa sin Confianza y el Ángel de la Flores**

 **Sinopsis:**

La vida de Sakura supuestamente es normal. Bueno, a excepción de que tiene que asesinar junto con el resto de sus compañeros, la Clase E, también conocida como los marginados y los fracasados de la Escuela Kunugigaoka, un extraterrestre que amenaza con destruir la tierra el año que viene. Pero, lo normal es su corazón roto. Después de que su amigo de la infancia y a la vez su primer amor, la humillo delante de todos los estudiantes, carece de auto confianza y su autoestima esta por los suelos.

Sin embargo, un día, casi es abusada sexualmente por un grupo de jóvenes de preparatoria, si no hubiera sido porque un atractivo joven la haya salvado.

Desde el momento en que sus ojos rosas claros se encontraron con esos ojos ámbares, la rubia no podía dejar de pensar en ese peli-plateado florista. Pensando que tal vez se encontraría solo una vez, pero el destino los une de nuevo. Cuando ese hombre llamado Shion, se presenta en el vieja choza para ser el jardinero personal de la Clase End.

¿Qué pasara entre estos dos?

 **Parejas:**

Shion Hanaya (Nombre OC) x Sakura Hiteru (OC)

¿? x Sakura Hiteru (OC)

Y tal vez dependiendo de mi imaginación, escenarios de las parejas de Ansatsu como Nagisa x Kayano, Karma x Okuda, Sugino x Kanzaki, etc.

 **Advertencias:**

-Muchos cambios en este Fic.

-Spoiler de personaje de la segunda temporada.

-Un poco de pedofilia, bullying, sadismo y masoquismo.

* * *

 ** _¡Buenas Noches a todos! Normalmente me gusta escribirles a ustedes antes del inicio de las publicaciones, pero decidí hacerlo al final, ya que como han visto, este Fic, hay un personaje que nadie quiere o casi, porque siendo sincera este personaje no es del todo malo, sólo se sentía ignorado por otro cierto personaje. Pero, bueno, los que han visto la segunda temporada lo entenderán._**

 ** _Segundo, en este Fic habrán muchos cambios del anime y manga original, pero más adelante las_** ** _verán. Y también si es necesario las explicare cuando publique los capítulos, por si no recuerdan nada o para hacer una comparación al anime y manga._**

 ** _Eso es todo, nos leemos 3_**


	2. Capitulo 1

_**¡Buenas Noches a todos! Lamento si me demorado muchísimo en publicar. La Universidad me tiene demasiado ocupada. Ya he recibido las notas, y me va relativamente bien, pero no me rendiré en me vaya mejor, además la carrera que estoy estudiando me encanta. No sé, si ya les he contado, pero estoy estudiando Educación Parvularia, y me encanta. Adoro por completo a los niños.**_

 _ **Pero iremos a paro, para que los que no lo saben aquella expresión o para aquellos que son de otro país, significa que no iremos a clases y la universidad parara sus actividades. En esta ocasión, el motivo es porque queremos que el gobierno o por lo menos la universidades tengan un protocolo contra el abuso, acoso sexual y hostigamiento.**_

 _ **Siendo sincera, no quería que esto sucediera. Pero tampoco quiero que en un futuro un profesor o algún estudiante me haga daño, tanto emocional como física. Gracias a Dios, jamás nadie me ha hecho daño de esa forma.**_

 _ **Y, ahora les dejo el esperado primer capítulo.**_

* * *

 **Ansatsu Kyoushitsu le pertenece a Yusei Matsui.**

 **El Encuentro con esos Ojos Dorados**

Un nuevo día había empezado, se cambió el pijama por el uniforme de la prestigiosa Escuela Kunugigaoka, aunque ella sabía perfectamente que lo que usaba la hacía diferente de todas las chicas de su colegio, ella llevaba la falda bajo las rodillas, casi cubriendo sus piernas. Pero eso le importaba mucho, así cubría esas horribles y gordas piernas –o eso pensaba ella misma -, ato su cabello rubio cenizo en una cola alta, sin mirarse al espejo, desde un momento en su vida, les empezó a tener miedo. Suspiro, pero se trató de animarse a sí misma. Miro hacia la ventana, se acercó al marco y apoyo sus manos en el, mirando hacia abajo melancólicamente, pero subió su vista rosada brillante hacia el bello azul del cielo, y en ese momento viendo dos canarios cantando y volando como si estuvieran bailando en un tierno e inocente vals. _"Tranquila…"_.Comenzó a decirse a sí misma, cerrando los ojos y olvidando por un momento todo lo que la rodeaba _. "… Solo te queda este año y todo terminara"_

-¡Sakura! –Una voz femenina le grito desde el primer piso de su casa, sacándola de sus pensamientos -¡El desayuno está listo!

-¡Bajo enseguida! –Respondió tratando de elevar su baja y suave voz. Y respirando y exhalando por última vez, bajo a comer.

Al llegar al primer piso, exactamente al comedor. Se encontró con 4 personas. Dos hombres y dos mujeres. El hombre adulto de cabello azabache y de ojos azules oscuros, que vestía formalmente era su querido y divertido padre, Katsurou. La mujer mayor que llevaba una cola de caballo, mientras preparaba el desayuno, cuyo cabello era castaño oscuro y ojos achocolatados, era su taciturna, pero amorosa madre, Shinobu. El chico quien ayudaba a la mujer con las preparaciones del desayuno, era su hermano mayor Yukishiro, a pesar de ser igual a su padre, el heredo la inexpresiva personalidad de su padre y llevas gafas. Y la chica que estaba sentada en la mesa con su padre, mientras conversaban, estaba su hermana mayor y la melliza menor de su hermano, Yukiko, quien a pesar de ser idéntica a su madre, es igual a su padre en personalidad.

-Buenos días a todos –Saludo Sakura, mientras se sentaba en la mesa.

-¡Buenos días, Sakura! –Respondió su padre dando una de sus grandes sonrisas -¿Dormiste bien?

-Sí –Asintió.

-¿Segura? –Pregunto su hermano mayor mientras servía el desayuno –Te ves muy desanimada.

-No, no –Trato de asegurar la más pequeña integrante de su familia –Estoy bien, no es nada –Miro hacia otro lado. Todos la miraron, sabían que estaba mintiendo. Pero, no insistieron, ella no contaría nada, y tampoco querían presionarla. Y entonces tomaron su desayuno, los cuatro integrantes de la familia conversaban entre sí, pero la rubia ceniza no conversaba, comía en silencio. No se daba cuenta que su querida familia, la miraban de vez en cuando, y recordando un tiempo en donde ella seria quien hablaría más y extrañando a la chica que siempre decía temas muy interesantes. La chica termino su desayuno, junto sus manos agradeciendo la comida y dejo los trastes sucios en el lavaplatos, para terminar de arreglarse.

Se puso los zapatos marrones oscuros y tomo su bolso, y abrió la puerta de su hogar.

-Me voy –Aviso a su familia.

-¡Sakura, espera! –Llamo su hermana mayor, se dio la vuela para mirarla. Yukiko la miraba con tristeza y preocupación, pero luego sonrío con un poco de pena –Que te vaya bien, ¿Sí? –Su hermanita menor asintió con su semblante melancólico y se fue. Una vez ya ido, la chica de cabello achocolatado, miro hacia abajo con semblante de dolor e impotencia, mientras se apoyaba en la pared –Maldición –Susurro por lo bajo con una mezcla de ira y angustia, una mano se apoyó en su hombro, miro a su dueño, Yukishiro.

-No deberías desanimarte –Trato de animarlo su hermano aun con su semblante inexpresivo.

-¡¿Cómo no quieres que lo haga?! –Se dio la vuelta para encararlo -¡¿Qué acaso no te preocupa lo que le suceda a nuestra hermana menor?!

-Claro que me preocupa –Hablo sin perder la calma, pero de repente su taciturno rostro a uno de pena -¿Acaso me crees muy insensible para no importarme mi propia hermana? –Y entonces abrazo a su hermana gemela, y ella también rodeo sus brazos al cuerpo de su gemelo, quien acaricio su cabeza, mientras ella apoyaba su cabeza en su hombro.

-Solo quiero… -Su voz estaba quebrada como si quería llorar, lagrimas que lloraban por su hermana menor –Que vuelva a ser la chica que era.

* * *

Ya se encontraba tan solo a unos pasos de llegar a su destino. Pero, antes tenía que pasar entre ellos. Había veces en que no quería hacerlo, quería dar vuelta y volver a casa. _"Tranquila, Sakura"_ , se daba valor a si misma e inhalo y exhalo aire. _"Queda solo este año, este año… Y no los volverás a ver… Jamás"_.Y entonces camino entre ellos. Y ellos, se percataron de su presencia. Y empezaron las sonrisas burlonas y las palabras burlescas. Podía escuchar como murmuraban entre ellos, mientras la miraban como un insecto o una basura. _"Mírenla, en serio me da tanta pena", "Y pensar que antes sus notas eran mejores que las mías"_ , _"Su cabello es teñido, estoy segura de ello"_. Y ella trataba de ignorar aquellos horribles e hirientes comentarios. Temblaba, apretaba los tirantes de su bolso, cerraba los ojos tratando de evitar de ver aquellas malévolas sonrisas. Sentía su espalda y frente sudando, provocando que su flequillo recto se pegara.

-Vaya, miren a quien tenemos aquí _–"Ay no…"_ , abrió sus ojos para fijarse en un grupo de chicas. Aquellas que casi todo el tiempo se metían con ella, se detuvo para quedar tan solo unos pasos hacia ellas –Es un gusto de verte, Sakura-chan –Saludo sarcásticamente y una sonrisa gatuna, una chica de cabello castaño rojizo y ojos de color miel, llevando una horquilla con una flor amarilla al lado derecho de su cabeza. Era bella como una hada, pero tiene el alma de una arpía, dispuesta a coquetear a cada chico que tenga por delante, Koharu Yamada.

-Buenos Días, Yamada-san –Saludo ella, mirando hacia otro lado, no quería verlas a los ojos.

-Oye –La regaño una chica de cabello largo hasta la cintura rubio y ojos entrecerrados azules grisáceos. Esta chica era dura y se podía decir que era la segunda al mando de aquel cruel grupo de brujas, Satomi Minami –Cuando alguien te habla, debes mirarlos a los ojos, es una falta de respeto. Mal educada.

-Lo siento –Las miro a los ojos asustada, Minami sonrío a su acción, era como ver a la presa indefensa antes de que el depredador se la comiera.

-¿Supongo que ahora vas clases, no? –Ahora pregunto una niña de hebras rubios oscuros atados en dos colas y de orbes ámbares, a pesar de su aspecto infantil y de muñeca, en realidad es como la versión femenina de Chuky, Mami Katou –Bueno, aunque estoy segura que con el nivel que tienen, no será necesario que asistan, pero tampoco se debe desperdiciar la choza de la montaña, se sentiría muy solo, sin nadie –Y todas las chicas rieron con ella. Ella solo se quedó callada y mirando hacia abajo con los ojos llorosos, la chica volvió a preguntar -¿Qué? ¿Acaso no dirás nada? –Pero ella no respondió.

-¡Hey! –Una mano agarro con fuerza el cuello de su camisa, saliendo de sus labios un quejido y sus ojos se encontraron con una mirada enfurecida amatista y la cabellera dorada que brillaba como el sol que llegaba bajo algunos centímetros de sus hombros y un flequillo que cubre el lado izquierdo de su rostro. De todo es grupo, ella es quien le daba más miedo, Haruka Takenaka -¡Míranos cuando hablamos!

-Haruka, nada de violencia –Ordeno Miyako Yamashita, la líder del grupo. Una chica perteneciente a una de las familias más adineradas de Japón. Una chica de cabello negro atado en una cola de caballo y ojos marrones –No olvides que estamos hablando de una chica de la Clase-E, además de faltarles inteligencia, les falta también educación y respetarnos como se debe.

-Cierto –Soltó a Sakura sin delicadeza y soltando una carcajada acompañada de sus amigas.

-Ah, Haruka, mira como le dejaste la corbata –La rubia ceniza vio hacia abajo, el nudo del lazo negro se le había desatado un poco, y el primer botón de la blusa blanca se le había abierto. Estaba a punto de arreglarse, pero una manos la detuvieron, y se encontró con el rostro de Miyako y con una sonrisa "agradable" –Permíteme que al menos pueda compensar por el comportamiento animal de mi amiga –Ella se dejó y entonces Yamashita empezó a ordenar el desastre –Eres muy dócil, esa característica es típica de las sirvientas de mi familia. He estado pensando que si en el futuro no encuentras un trabajo o fracasas con tu torpeza, no dudes en venir a mi casa en el futuro, estoy segura que tal vez podrías hacer algo bien sirviéndome, ¿No lo crees así? –Una vez terminada su acción, poso su mano en el hombro izquierdo de la chica y con los ojos brillando cual demonio y susurrando en su oreja –Después de todo eres de la Clase End – Sakura apretó sus labios mientras que de su garganta aparecía un nudo –La chica de cabello azabache se apartó de ella- Chicas, vámonos –Y todas siguiendo la orden de su líder se adentraron a la portón principal de la escuela, pasando al lado de su víctima, sin antes mirarla con burla y desprecio –Considéralo, ¿Sí? –Dijo la malvada chica adinerada y seguir a su grupo.

Sakura camino rápidamente hacia la entrada al bosque, una vez allí. Las lágrimas se abordaron en sus ojos y su respiraba entrecortadamente. Exhalo e inhalo fondo, repitiendo el proceso lo suficiente para estar relajada. Ya tranquila, se secó las lágrimas y siguió su camino. Al salir de la frondosa y silvestre selva, se encontró con un amplio campo de tierra y con poca vegetación, adelante se encontraba su aula. Una choza de madera, vieja y deteriorada. Ese salón era para la "especial" para este grupo. Al principio era tedioso tener que caminar hasta allí, pero con el tiempo su cuerpo fue acostumbrándose. Además, aquella caminata le servía para poder bajar de peso o por lo menos mantenerse sana.

-Buenos días a todos –Saludo Sakura a sus compañeros de clase, y dedicarlos una mirada curiosa. Todos estaban reunidos y sacando armas de la caja. Se acercó también -¿Qué hacen?

-Ah, Sakura-chan. Buenos días –Saluda la delegada de clase, Megu Kataoka, una bella chica de cabello castaños atados en una cola de caballo bajo y ojos ámbares verdosos –Toma –Le extendió una pistola –Vamos en conjunto a matarlo.

-Ah, entiendo –Y la tomo -¿Crees que funcionara?

-Hay que intentarlo –Afirmo positivamente la chica y ella asintió. Y de repente Kataoka frunció el ceño y acerco su rostro al de Hiteru –Sakura-chan… -Analizo sus ojos, que se encontraban un poco rojos -¿Estuviste llorando?

-¡No! –Negó alarmada la rubia ceniza alejándose de Megu.

-Lo hizo –Contrapuso una chica de cabellos rubios y ojos azules que recién venia entrando al salón, Rio Nakamura quien miro seriamente a la otra rubia –De nuevo Yamashita y sus arpías se metieron con ella.

-¡No es cierto! –Trato de negar ella, pero ella era muy mala mentirosa. Cada vez que mentía bajaba la mirada y sudaba.

-Sakura-chan, sabes que puedes contar con nuestra ayuda cuando se metan contigo –Apoyo la delegada femenina de la clase, apoyando una mano en el hombro de su querida compañera, dándole reconfortacion.

-Está bien. No me afecta –Las miro sonriendo de manera forzosa. Pero ambas chicas la miraron con preocupación.

-Chicas, no quiero molestarlas –Interrumpió el delegado masculino, Yuma Isogai. Una guapo jovencito de cabello castaño oscuro y orbes de color miel –Pero, muy pronto _"él"_ llegara, así que hay que prepararse para el ataque.

-Sí –Respondieron las tres chicas al mismo tiempo.

* * *

Un silencio sepulcral abrazaba todo el ambiente. Todos sentados, algunos nerviosos, otros calmados. Esperando a que su plan resultara.

Y de repente, el edificio se sacudió un poco. Estaba cerca.

La puerta se abrió, tensando a los estudiantes dentro del salón. Enfrente suyo, se encontraba, su profesor… un monstruo. Bueno, tal vez no tiene una apariencia terrorífica o que asuste a los humanos. En realidad, más que una abominación… era un pulpo amarillo. Sí. Como mismo leíste. Una criatura de color amarilla, con una cabeza redonda grande con unos pequeños ojitos negros y una sonrisa de lado a lado, no tiene orejas. Y todas sus extremidades eran tentáculos.

-Bueno, vamos allá –Saludo la amarillenta criatura con esa voz cómica –Empecemos la clase. Encargado de día, adelante –Y entonces se habló un chico de apariencia femenina, cabellos celestes atados en dos coletas y ojos azules.

-¡E-En pie! –Le dificulto ordenar el chico. Y de un momento a otro, las armas que tenían guardadas, las revelaron apuntando al pulpo -¡Preparados! –A pesar de estar rodeados con esas armas de fuego, su profesor no se movió o no mostro signos de pánicos -¡Reverencia! –Y todos dispararon balines de color purpura.

Esas redondas balas estaban ya cerca del monstruo. Este empezó a esquivarlos con una súper velocidad. Mach 20.

-Muy buenos días –Saludo con toda tranquilidad –Voy a pasar lista, así que disparen todo lo que quieran. ¿Isogai-kun? –El nombrado respondió con un "Presente" –Discúlpenme, pero tendrán que más alto, no les oigo con tanto disparo –Y el chico se presentó más fuerte -¿Okajima-kun?

Después de algunos minutos de tanto disparo. Los estudiantes se encontraban exhaustos y con los brazos adoloridos.

-Bien. Están todos –La criatura amarilla cerro el libro de clases y su cara cambio de color, naranja con un circulo naranjo oscuro -¡Excelente! Esto me alegra mucho.

-¡Es demasiado rápido! –Se quejó Nakamura.

-¿Ni toda la clase disparando a la vez hemos podido darle? –Cuestiono Isogai.

-Muy mal. Hoy tampoco me ha dado ni un solo disparo. Las tácticas basadas en la superioridad numérica descuidan el enfoque individual –Explico el pulpo amarillo –La línea de visión, la posición del cañón, el movimiento de los dedos, ha sido muy fácil leer sus movimientos ¡Tienen que ser más creativos! De lo contrario, nunca serán capaces de matarme. Puedo ir a Mach 20, ¿Lo saben? –Les recordó su profesor.

-Pero bueno… ¡Es completamente imposible que nos hayas esquivado a todos! –Se quejó el mujeriego de la clase apuntando con su dedo índice a la criatura, Hiroto Maehara. Un guapo chico de cabellos y ojos naranjos.

-Parece que esto son simples balines –Miro una de esas redondas balas Tomohito Sugino, de tez levemente morena, hebras azules oscuras y mirada azul claro –Aunque te demos con ellos puedes aguantar.

-¡Sí! ¡Eso es! –Se quejaron todos, a excepción de los que no dijeron nada, entre ellos Sakura que miraba a sus compañeros de clase. Un poco frustrada con la situación.

-Muy bien. Carguen una y pásenmela –Sakura acato de inmediato a la orden de su maestro y se acercó para entregarle el arma con la balina dentro –Ya se los dije: Puede que sean inofensivos para ustedes… -Y disparo a uno de sus tentáculos, cuya extremidad de inmediato exploto. Y todos los estudiantes se sorprendieron, mientras que la extremidad empezó a agitarse y salía un líquido amarillo –pero son unos balines anti profesor desarrollados por el Gobierno. Si alguno me golpea, rebanara mis células como si fueran tofu –Sakura sintió un poco de desagrado al ver el tentáculo separado todavía moviéndose en el suelo, tapándose la boca ligeramente con su mano –Aunque bien es verdad que se me regeneraran unos segundos después –Y de un abrir y cerrar de ojos la extremidad volvió a ser como era –Me preocupa más que le salten un ojo a un compañero. No disparen en el aula a no ser que quieran matarme –Prohibió el maestro, y de nuevo su redondo rostro cambio, tenía unas graciosas líneas horizontales verdes, los estaba subestimando –Espero que puedan asesinarme antes de la graduación. ¡Bueno, guarden las armas y los balines y empecemos las clases! –Y todos guardaron los armamentos –Gracias por prestarme un poco la pistola, Sakura. Fue muy amable de tu parte –Le agradeció devolviéndole el arma de fuego.

-No hay de que –Le sonrió suavemente y se dirigió a su asiento. Sin percatarse de que su profesor la miraba con preocupación y con mucha atención.

* * *

Llego la hora de comer, todos se encontraban comiendo sus almuerzos en el salón. A excepción de una…

-Oigan –Llamo la atención Kaede Kayano, una linda y pequeña niña de cabellos verdes y brillantes ojos amarillos -¿Dónde está Sakura-chan?

-Ella dijo que almorzaría afuera –Le respondió una bella chica de cabellos azabaches y ojos miel con tonos anaranjados de nombre Yukiko Kanzaki con cara de angustia y preocupación por su compañera. La chica de cabellos verdes soltó un suspiro.

-Estoy preocupada por ella. Desde esta mañana se la ha visto sin ánimos.

-Es por culpa de ese grupo de brujas –Soltó enojada Rio.

-Y además es peligroso dejarla sola… -Dijo preocupada la delegada de la clase, para mirar al patio a través del cristal de la ventana – Puede sucederle lo mismo que paso hace tiempo.

Hablando de la reina de roma. Sakura se encontraba apoyada en una de las paredes laterales del edificio. Cerro su bento medio a comer, no tenía mucho apetito. Dejo a un lado la cajita y miro hacia arriba. Apreciando con sus bellos ojos rosas brillantes el color azul claro del cielo junto con las nubes blancas que parecían algodones. Y pensó en todo lo que ha pasado aquella cruel y triste mañana. El abuso de Yamashita y sus amigas y el fallido intento de asesinato hacia su maestro. Se dio cuenta que su vida era mitad normal, mitad extraña. El que una chica es casi todos los días víctima de un grupo abusivo, del desprecio de otras clases y sentir todas las preocupaciones que la mayoría de una adolescente piensa es lo normal. Lo extraño es… asesinar a ese pulpo amarillo. Aun le recuerda, cuando un hombre de cabello negro como las alas de un cuervo y esos ojos rojos tan oscuros como el carmesí y penetrantes, con una piel fuerte y resistente ligeramente morena. Aquel adulto enviado por el gobierno, se llama Tadaomi Karasuma, les dijo la siguiente frase cuando les presento aquella criatura amarilla con forma de pulpo: "Quiero que lo maten". Al principio estaban todos confundidos, entonces ese mismo monstruo les explico que él fue quien destruyo la luna, quedando solo como luna creciente. Y lo mismo hará con la Tierra, y la recompensa al lograr matarlo son 10 billones. Al solo decir eso, todos anhelaron obtener accésit. Bueno, en realidad ella no deseaba ganarse esa recompensa, ella sabe que el dinero no es la verdadera felicidad en el mundo, ella lo hacía porque no quería que ese pulpo destruyera la tierra y muchas vidas inocentes perecieran como niños, ancianitos, personas que hacen cosas buenas… o mejor dicho personas que son útiles para la vida. No como ella.

-¿Sakura ya has comido? –Una voz la sobresalto sacándola de sus pensamientos. Miro a la persona, o más bien la criatura que le hablo.

-Oh, Profesor –Contesto sorprendida y se paró de inmediato limpiándose la tierra que había ensuciado su falda y lo miro directamente a su redondo rostro –Buenas Tardes.

-Buenas Tardes, perdona si te he sorprendido –Se disculpó él –Es solo que me dio preocupación de que estés aquí sola. Dime, ¿Has comido? –La rubia se puso nerviosa a la pregunta de su maestro, y de un momento a otro miro hacia abajo.

-Sí –Mintió.

-Lamentablemente, Sakura… -Y miro como uno de sus tentáculos tenía la caja de almuerzo de ella. Y antes de que ella lo detuviera, abrió la caja y mostrando la comida que había dejado –Eres muy mala mintiendo –Y con su rostro cambio su color a morado con una cruz.

-Lo siento –Miro su estudiante hacia el suelo, cambiando el peso de un pie a otro –No quería que se preocupara por mí.

-Eres mi estudiante –Sintió algo tocando suavemente su cabeza, miro de nuevo hacia arriba. Uno de los tentáculos de su maestro acariciaba con ternura su cabello –Es normal que me preocupe. Además… -Cerro la cajita y se la devolvió a la rubia –Se de tu situación y de lo que paso hace un tiempo –La chica frunció el ceño y volvió a desviar su mirada –Y nadie quiere que se vuelva a repetir. Todos te quieren y te aprecian, al igual que yo. Esas son las únicas personas que debes tomar en consideración… No a la gente que te trata mal o que no te tengan cariño –Esas palabras sorprendieron a la muchacha. El tenía razón, su familia, compañeros, amigos y él la querían, pero ella le importaba más lo que decían aquellas personas que la maltrataban –Bueno, vamos la clase va a empezar –Y con tan solo un _"Sí"_ de ella. Ambos se dirigieron al aula, mientras ella pensaba.

* * *

-He vuelto –Dijo Sakura quitándose los zapatos y ponerse sus pantuflas rosas, camino hacia las escaleras para dirigirse a su habitación.

-¡Ah, Sakura! –Le llamo entusiasmada su hermana mayor –Llegas justo a tiempo –Y en sus manos tenía un bello vestido negro con una flores rosas y azules de tirantes cruzados –Mira, una amiga de mi clase estaba regalando ropa que ya no le quedaba. Y pensé que este vestido te quedaría. Es muy femenino y muy bonito, ¿Qué tal? –La rubia miro la prenda. Admitía que era precioso aquel atuendo, pero aquello no era para ella.

-Gracias, Hermana –Miro hacia otro lado con el flequillo tapándole los ojos –Pero, creo que deberías regalárselo a otra chica –Y subió dos peldaños de la escalera.

-Pero yo creo que te verías muy bien –La detuvo Yukiko –Vamos, Sakura. Estoy segura que si te lo probarías tan solo un segundo y te mirarías en un espejo, tú… -Esas ultimas palabras tocaron una fibra sensible en ella.

-¡Por favor, ya basta! –Grito alterada. La mayor de las Hiteru se quedó atónita al grito de su hermanita menor y se quedó mirando su espalda -¡Sabes perfectamente que alguien como yo jamás se vería bien con eso puesto! –Y sin esperar respuestas de su hermana mayor corrió escaleras arriba.

-¡Sakura! –La llamo, pero lo único que escucho fue un portazo. La chica de cabello castaño oscuro cayo al suelo quedando de rodillas y miro al suelo con impotencia –Maldición… -Susurro frustrada a que otro de sus planes fallara -¡Maldición! –Golpeo el suelo con un puñetazo y las lágrimas aparecieron al borde sus ojos -¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué le tuvo que suceder esto? –Y su mirada todavía llena de lágrimas se mostraba el fuego de la ira y el rencor –Maldita seas… Gakushuu Asano.

Sakura se dejó caer por la gravedad y se sentó en suelo. Las lágrimas aparecieron y empezó a sollozar, ocultando su rostro en sus rodillas que se encontraban apegadas a su torso. _"Koro-sensei tiene razón"_ –Ese nombre fue idea de Kayano, combinando las palabras korosenai (Imposible de matar) y sensei (Profesor, maestro) Ella le daba más peso a las palabras de la gente que no la querían, mientras que la gente que en verdad la amaban no hacía caso a sus palabras. Pero por otra parte le decían esas palabras porque sentían pena por ella.

Después de que llorara por 5 minutos. Se levantó y un pequeño dolor apareció en su cabeza. _"Debe ser el estrés"_ Se acostó boca arriba sobre su cama con el dorso de la mano derecha apoyada sobre su frente. Su cuerpo y mente se sentían cansados. Aunque no se miraba al espejo, sabía perfectamente que estaba pálida y debajo de sus ojos habían unas leves ojeras, y también sufría constantes mareos y últimamente ha tenido pesadillas. Y se sentía con depresión. _"Se de tu situación y de lo que paso hace tiempo"_ Recordó las palabras de su profesor, entonces recordó aquel hecho. Tenía que relajarse, despejar su mente.

Ya habiendo reflexionando, se propuso dos cosas: Primero, ir a disculpase con su hermana por haberla gritado. Y mañana iría a su lugar favorito, su sitio que la relajaba.

* * *

Ya al otro día. Sakura tuvo suerte, su hermana acepto sus disculpas y también ella se había disculpado por presionarla. No se topó con el grupo de abusonas y se comió todo su almuerzo acompañada de sus amigas. Aunque haya tenido un buen día, todavía tenía los ánimos bajos. Y como había planeado al día anterior, fue a su territorio de relajo. Obviamente, aviso a sus hermanos que iba a llegar ligeramente tarde.

Bajo del autobús y entro en un callejón, llevándola a su destino. Sonrío como hacía tiempo no hacía sinceramente. El puerto. Camino hacia la orilla, quedando tan solo a un paso del mar.

Dejo que el viento golpeara su rostro, sintiendo como la suave brisa acariciaba cada poro de su cara, cerrando sus ojos. Escucho su soplo junto al choque de las aguas del mar, sincronizándose a la perfección, como si quisieran cantar una sonata de tranquilidad. Sus orificios nasales podían oler el salado aire. Mar y viento, una perfecta combinación. El mar la daba paz a su mente, mientras que su cuerpo era tranquilizado por el viento.

Abrió los ojos, miro el azul verdoso de las aguas. Hubo muchas veces que en su mente rondaba la idea de que su ser se uniera con el mar. ¿Su cadáver se convertiría en espumas al igual que La Sirenita? ¿Y luego su alma se convertiría uno con el viento? Negó con la cabeza, _"Es solo una fantasía y cuento de hadas"_ , se dijo a sí misma. Ella no tendría el valor de quitarse la vida, y tampoco quería dejar un hueco en el corazón de sus seres amados. Y que la amaban a ella.

" _Todos te tienen pena"_ , un chico apareció delante de su reflejo. Y abrió los ojos con terror. Y entonces su mente empezó a aparecer recuerdos como si fueran una cinta de cine. Y cada frase y sonrisa malvada que le daba aquel muchacho aparecían. Y los escuchaba como si estuviera reviviéndolo de nuevo.

Cerró sus ojos rosados, el sudor empezó a caer por su frente, la costó respirar. Se agacho dejando su bolso caer al suelo, enredando sus dedos en sus cabellos rubios _. "Detente" "Por favor, ya basta"_ , se repetía una y otra vez. Su corazón latía aceleradamente, jadeos escapaban de sus labios.

Tenía que relajarse, de lo contrario en verdad cometería una locura. Se abrazó a sí misma, imaginándose que es otra persona que lo hace. _"Piensa solo en el mar y el viento. Que ambos te están reconciliando"_ Y como si en verdad ambos elementos tuvieran vida, las olas se mecían junto al viento, que también movía los cabellos de la rubia. Y el cuerpo de ella se empezó a relajar, su respiración se hizo lenta y los latidos dejaron de bombear rápidamente. Y con un enorme exhalo, saco todo el aire de sus pulmones. Se levantó y con el bolso en su hombro sonrió un poco más animada.

-Bueno, será mejor que vuelva a casa.

-Vaya, vaya… -Escucho una voz masculina a su lado izquierdo, miro en aquella dirección. Encontrándose con unos jóvenes de preparatoria. Su mente hizo alerta cuando miro los ojos de aquellos jóvenes de apariencia peligrosa, emitían lujuria y sentía que con sus miradas la comían -¿Qué hace aquí tan sola una chica de secundaria? –Pregunto el que parecía el líder de la banda.

-Eh, yo… -Sakura retrocedió un paso, temblando.

-Ven a jugar con nosotros –El trio se acercó, como leones acechando a su presa.

-Lo siento… -Sonrío forzadamente, y empezó a dar pasos hacia atrás a medida que ellos se acercaban a ella –Pero… tengo que irme a casa. ¡Adiós! –Y se dio la vuelta para correr, pero uno de ellos fue más rápido y tomo su brazo con fuerza, un quejido salió de los labios de Sakura -¡Suélteme! –Y otro del trio, tomo el otro brazo. Ella trataba todo lo posible de soltarse, pero ambos era demasiado fuertes. Ambos la dieron vuelta, quedando en frente del líder, quien la miro de arriba a abajo.

-La ropa que llevas, tal vez sea demasiado estirado y reservado –Miro el rostro de Sakura con maldad, mostrando sus dientes –Pero, ese rostro tan bonito no lo puedo ignorar. Me pregunto… ¿Si tu cuerpo será igual? –Se acercó a Sakura y extendió sus brazos, dispuesto a desnudarla.

" _No… No. No, no, no"_ A medida que las manos se acercaban a su cuerpo, el miedo crecía. _"Por favor…"_ Rogaba con los ojos llorosos _"Por favor… que alguien… que alguien me…"_ Y grito con todas sus fuerzas, cerrando los ojos.

-¡AUXILIO!

 _ **CRASH**_

-¡Ah!

Sus ojos se abrieron sorprendida por el sonido de algo rompiéndose y el grito de dolor del líder. Él estaba en suelo agachado sosteniéndose la cabeza. Al lado suyo, había una maceta. Los dos jóvenes que sostenían a Sakura, corrieron a ver a su jefe preocupados.

-¡Corre! –Escucho otra voz masculina y alguien tomo su muñeca. Y empezó a correr, siendo jalada por un joven.

Corrieron por un callejón desconocido por ella, pero sin dudar siguió corriendo detrás del joven. Escucho unos pasos detrás de ellos, miro hacia atrás. El trio de chicos de preparatorio los seguía, enojados. Empezó a entrar en pánico.

-¡Nos están siguiendo! –Aviso Sakura a su salvador, sin dejar de mirar hacia atrás.

-¡No te preocupes! ¡Tengo una idea! –Y ambos aceleraron sus pasos, doblaron una esquina. Y llegaron a otro callejón lateral, el joven se paró un momento. Ambos jadeaban por el cansancio, pero él miro a ambas direcciones -¡Por aquí! –Y entraron por el callejón de la izquierda. Se escondieron entre unas casas que se encontraban separadas, a pesar de que el espacio era pequeño, ambos cabían perfectamente. Ambos se encontraban cansados por todo lo que han corrido, pero ninguno quería hacer ruido. Y escucharon las pisadas de los jóvenes –Pase lo que pase… -Le susurro –No hagas ruido. Quédate quieta –Y se calló al momento en que el trio se detuvo en la misma calle lateral que ellos.

-¡Maldición! –Se quejó uno de ellos -¿Dónde se habrán metido?

-Ustedes miren por allá –Apunto el líder al callejón derecho –Yo mirare por el otro lado –Los chicos obedecieron su orden. Mientras tanto él entro al lado donde se escondían Sakura y el joven salvador. A medida que se acercaba, Sakura se ponía nerviosa y tenía ganas de llorar. Apretó con fuerza su bolso con ambos brazos. Se apegó más al cuerpo del muchacho adulto, quien por instinto tomo sus hombros como si quería asegurarle que estaba protegida y a salvo. Un paso más y los descubrirían. Pero un grito asusto a los malvados chicos.

-¡Son ellos! ¡Los mismos que hace días robaron en una tienda!

-¡Maldición! ¡La policía! –Y los tres chicos corrieron pasando por enfrente de ambos, sin ser descubiertos.

-¡No huyan! –Y tres hombres vestidos de oficiales corrieron detrás de los jóvenes.

Sakura y el joven miraron en dirección donde se fueron corriendo el trio de jóvenes preparatorianos y el trio de policía. Ella soltó un suspiro de alivio. Y dejo que sus rodillas cayeran por la gravedad. _"Estoy a salvo"_ Las lágrimas no tardaron en aparecer y los sollozos tampoco. _"Qué bueno. Realmente… que bueno"_

-¿Estas bien? –La voz del joven la devolvió a la realidad.

-Ah, sí… -Pero sus palabras se detuvieron a ver al adulto hincado, quedando su rostro centímetros al suyo.

Y en ese momento el mundo se detuvo para ella y todo lo que había alrededor suyo había desaparecido. Estaba delante de un… ángel. Sí, esa era la palabra perfecta al ver la bella cara de su salvador. Sus orbes estaban conectados con los del hombre, cuyos luceros eran dorados como el anhelado oro. Sus facciones eran delicadas y suaves, pero con un toque masculino. Con una hermosa piel blanca como la nieve y a la vista parecía tan tersa y suave; podía sentir sus dedos temblando como si anhelaran tocar la tierna carne de esa mejilla. Sus cabellos, cubiertos por una gorra azul, eran plateados, como las armaduras de los caballeros de tiempos lejanos, estaba segura que si se lo quitaba, podría ver como los rayos del sol chocaran contra esa inusual cabellera y brillar como los rayos de la luna. ¿Se volvía más plateada, llegando al punto de ser blanco puro cuando caía la noche? _"Dios mío… si estoy muerta. Es porque me has enviado a este ángel para mostrarme el paraíso"_

Sakura si había visto en su vida jóvenes guapos, como sus dos compañeros de clase, Isogai y Maehara, la chica no negaba que ambos chicos tenían un aire que atraía a las chicas. Pero el hombre que tenía en frente suyo… era tan… _"Atractivo"_

Pero después de unos segundos se percató de su situación. Ambos rostros estaban a pocos centímetros del otro, provocando que la chica se ruborizara de golpe. Se levantó de un salto y se alejó del joven adulto. Y el chico imito su acción, pero de manera lenta y tranquila, sin dejar de mirarla. Era alto, más o menos la misma altura que el Señor Karasuma, pero podía deducir que era menos 5 centímetros pequeño que el hombre de cabello negro. Era delgado, el delantal negro acentuaba su cintura, aquel muchacho era demasiado delgado que cualquier hombre, dándole un aspecto delicado y frágil.

-Gra... gracias… -Las palabras no salían a la perfección, no con ese hombre atractivo, con esos ojos dorados mirándola –Por ha… haberme… res…catado –Hizo una reverencia –Y ahora tengo que marcharme. Gracias de nuevo –Dio la vuelta.

-¡Espera! –No dio ni siquiera un paso, cuando el joven la llamo. Ella se dio vuelta de nuevo para mirarlo sorprendida, no se había esperado aquello. Pero el joven tenía una actitud extraña, es como si estuviera pensando que decir. Hasta que de sus labios salió una pregunta -¿Quieres ir a beber algo?

-¿Eh?

* * *

Miraba el cielo que se había tornado anaranjado, esperando sentada en un banco, mientras que el joven de cabello plateado sacaba unos refrescos en lata.

-Aquí tienes –El adulto le dio la lata de fresa y mora.

-Gracias –La tomo, el de orbes dorados se sentó a su lado. Ambos bebían de sus respectivos líquidos en silencio. Sakura miro de reojo a su salvador. Admirando su perfil, no importaba desde que perspectiva lo viera, era atractivo desde cualquier ángulo. Y cuando volvió para mirar su rostro, el chico dirigió su mirada hacia ella. Los ojos rosados miraron hacia otro parte, sus blancas mejillas se tiñeron de un intenso rubor. Deseo por dentro que no se haya dado cuenta.

-¿Te sientes más tranquila? –Su voz era tan suave y fina como el sonido que emite un violonchelo.

-¿Eh? –Sakura lo miro sin entender su interrogante.

-Bueno, ya sabes… -Le sonrió de una forma muy tierna, que hizo que su corazón saltara –Te encontrabas muy tensa y asustada. La situación por la que habías pasado te tenía alterada.

-Ah… -Hablo tímidamente la rubia –Sí… Gracias por haberme salvado… -Y recordó el acto heroico de hace algunos minutos –Si no hubiera sido por ti… de seguro me hubieran hecho algo muy horrible.

-No, está bien –Y cerro sus ojos molesto –Detesto a los chicos que tratan de aprovecharse de una chica, en especial si van en grupo y atacan a una sola. No es justo, es un acto de cobardía y falta de respeto al género femenino –Las palabras que salían de sus labios, provocaron un sentimiento de admiración. Y con eso podía ya saber, que era una persona honesta, amable y que no tolera las injusticias, como los caballeros de armadura que siempre salían al rescate para proteger a cualquier damisela en peligro –Además… -Sus ojos dorados la miraban con reproche –Fue un peligroso de tu parte al estar sola, aquel puerto es un poco peligroso, ¿Sabes?

-Oh… -Se incomodó –Lo siento, fui descuidada –En sus ojos se mostraba el arrepentimiento de sus acciones.

-Oye… -La llamo el joven salvador –Tal vez puedes pensar que soy un curioso o cotilla, pero… ¿Qué hacías en aquel lugar tan sola? –La pregunta sorprendió a Sakura. Y entonces recordó el motivo de haber estado en esa zona. Ella desde pequeña le enseñaron a no hablar con desconocidos, pero… Aquel atractivo hombre de cabellos plateados y ojos dorados, la había salvado. Con ese motivo, puede tacharlo de buena persona, ¿No? Además le inspiraba una confianza que había perdido hace años con su familia o que nunca tuvo con sus compañeros de clase, esa seguridad para confesar sus sentimientos, deseos o pensamientos que estaban en su corazón. Miro hacia cualquier parte, como si no estuviera viendo nada en especial.

-Bueno… -Empezó con su confesión, esa declaración que salía desde su corazón para ser transmitida por las palabras que salían de sus labios –Me encanta el mar –Al decir aquella confidencia sin miedo o sin dudar le hizo sentirse bien –Cuando puedo escuchar como las olas se mueven u oler el aroma salado que es arrastrado por el viento, hace que me olvide de mis problemas o las preocupaciones que me rodean. Provoca que mi corazón olvide todo lo que hay en este mundo que me impide tener paz o tranquilidad –Sus ojos rosados miraron al rostro de él, quien la miraba con atención toda aquella manifestación sentimental. Para declarar:

-Eres el tipo de chica que esconde lo que piensa o siente hacia las personas. Como una almeja que esconde su perla –Y su tono cambio a uno serio –No lo hagas –Hiteru quedo mirando al joven que desconcierto –Si guardas aquello como un vaso de agua que se llena, al final terminara desbordándose. Y eso no es bueno para tu corazón, mente o salud –Y le dedico una sonrisa de confianza –Estoy seguro que hay personas que te quieren, que puedes confesarles lo que sientes y te escucharan.

" _Debes darle importancia a las personas que quieren"_ , recordó las palabras de su profesor. Y ahora con lo que dijo su atractivo salvador, de ahora en adelante, solo tomaría importancia a aquellos que la quieren y a la vez ella, confesara sus sentimientos y pensamientos, sin dudarlo ni una vez.

-Sí –Y ella sonrió suavemente.

-Al fin sonríes –Detallo el de luceros dorados alegremente –Te queda mejor una sonrisa que una cara larga –Sakura pudo escuchar nuevamente los latidos de su corazón, mientras un rubor aparecía un sus mejillas. ¿Qué era lo que le pasaba? ¿Es normal que una persona confiara y se sintiera segura con un desconocido? Absolutamente no.

-¡Ah! –Grito acordándose de algo. El joven adulto se asustó con la reacción de Sakura -¡Ya se está haciendo tarde! ¡Tengo que volver a casa de inmediato! ¡O mis hermanos se preocuparan!

-Te acompaño –Dijo él, haciendo que la rubia de lo quedara mirando con sorpresa.

-¿En serio? No creo que sea una buena idea –En realidad lo decía pensando en lo sucedido de hoy, no quería ahora ser secuestrada, aunque él no parecía hacer ese tipo de maldades –Además, tal vez tiene algo importante que hacer y no quiero que lo deje de lado por mi culpa.

-No te preocupes. Ya terminado con mi última entrega, así que no tengo nada más que hacer –Le aseguro su salvador para no preocuparla –Además, puede sucederte otra cosa en el camino. Y para estar seguro que vas a estar bien, es mejor que te acompañe. Y para que llegues más rápido, conduzco mi furgoneta.

-¿Entrega? –Pregunto con un poco de duda a lo que se refería.

-Sí, soy florista.

-Ya veo – _"Entonces este chico vende flores"_ , pensó para sus adentros. _"Bueno, tal vez es un poco obvio por su ropa"_ , observando su gorro azul, delantal negro y los guantes blancos.

-¿Nos vamos? –Pregunto su acompañante parándose del banco.

-Sí –Asintió tímidamente, pero al pararse. Su bolso cayó al suelo, y para peor, estaba abierto. Y todos los libros y cuadernos de Sakura se desparramaron -¡Ay no! –Reacciono sorprendida la rubia. Y de inmediato empezó a recoger el desastre. Y el chico imito su acción, ella se apeno por la torpeza que hizo –Lo siento, me está ayudando otra vez.

-No te preocupes, fue un pequeño error – _"Torpeza",_ se insultó a si misma –Sakura.

-¿Qué? –Pregunto ella atónita, la había llamado por su nombre, ¿Cómo…?

-Ah, perdona… -Se disculpó él dándole a ella lo que había recogido –Mire la parte escrita de uno de tus cuadernos y vi escrito tu nombre. ¿Así que vas en la Escuela Kunugigaoka? –La rubia asintió –Es increíble, ese instituto es de alto nivel y de un importante prestigio, solo los más listos y con excelentes calificaciones entran allí –La mirada de Sakura se tornó a una llena de pena, sin embargo él no se había percatado de su cambio de estado de ánimo –Estoy seguro que eres brillante –Sakura ya recogió todo y lo guardo en su bolso –Bueno, si no nos apresuramos tu familia se preocupara. Ven sígueme –Y camino detrás de él.

" _Si tan solo supiera, que voy en la Clase End. Pensara lo contrario"_ , pensó con tristeza. De alguna forma, no quería que aquel chico amable la tratara de otra forma, solo por no pertenecer a los de mayor nivel. Su corazón le decía que guardara ese secreto para siempre. Pero, ¿En que está pensando? No es como si ese hombre y ella se volvieran a ver. _"Sí, solo me salvo y ya. Esto no nos convierte en amigos"_

-Llegamos –Delante de ellos, había una furgoneta blanca, pero en la puerta de carga había unas letras negras con flores de distintos colores alrededor. _"Ángel de las Flores"_ , leyó ella. Y pensó en ese instante que el nombre le quedaba a la perfección con su dueño. El joven de cabellos plateados dio la vuelta por delante del vehículo y abrió la puerta de copiloto –Ven, sube –Y corrió hacia al lado izquierdo del furgón, entrando. El chico volvió al lado derecho para subir también -¿Te has puesto el cinturón de seguridad? –Y ella abrocho la cinta sobre su cuerpo.

-Sí.

-Bueno, vamos –Y encendió la furgoneta y empezó a conducir.

* * *

El viaje duro 10 minutos, no hablaron, solo le pregunto en donde vivía, y después se volvieron a sucumbir en aquel silencio. El cielo ya estaba oscuro, cuando llegaron al hogar de Sakura

-¿Es aquí? –Pregunto él con su vehículo delante de la casa de la rubia.

-Sí –Sakura bajo de la furgoneta. Camino hacia el lado donde está el joven e hizo una reverencia –Muchas gracias por haberme traído y perdón por todas las molestias que le he causado.

-Está bien –Le aseguro sonriendo –Y para la próxima ten cuidado, ¿Sí?

-Sí –Asintió, hizo reverencia por última vez –Que tenga buena noche –Se dio la vuelta para entrar a su casa.

-Oye –La detuvo el florista, y ella lo miro a sus bellos ojos dorados –Lo he estado pensando durante todo el camino –Cerro los ojos mientras una sonrisa encantadora se dibujada en su rostro de ángel –Quería decírtelo antes, pero no tuve el valor de decirlo –Y abrió sus ojos, mostrando un brillo dulce en sus luceros –Tu nombre, Sakura. Te queda a la perfección, ya que combinan con tus hermosos ojos, que tienen el color rosa de las preciosas flores del cerezo.

Sakura había quedado petrificada ante el hermoso halago que le había dicho aquel muchacho adulto. Sus mejillas se tornaron de un rubor rosa. _"Ah, otra vez, mi corazón…"_. Su corazón de nuevo estaba latiendo a más no poder, aquel ruido hacía eco en sus oídos.

Y era tan extraño. Cualquier halago que le decían, ella respondía normalmente un: _"No es para tanto", "Creo que exagera un poco"_. Pero… este hombre, tenía un efecto. Ya que sonrío tímidamente y diciendo con alegría y dicha:

-Gracias.

-Bueno, que te vaya bien –Le guiño un ojo. Y entonces arranco su furgoneta. Sakura vio como el vehículo se iba alejando, empequeñeciendo, hasta desaparecer de su vista.

" _¿Qué es esto?" Que hace que mi corazón…"_ La rubia apoyo una mano sobre su pecho. Cuando el muchacho adulto se había marchado, sintió un vacío. Negó con la cabeza con sus ojos cerrados fuertemente. Y se adentró a su casa. Aunque había un deseo en su corazón que no quería admitir.

" _Quiero volver a verlo… Pero es imposible que eso suceda"_

* * *

" _ **Dulce princesa de cabellos rubios,**_

 _ **Según tus labios, no volverás a ver al ángel de flores.**_

 _ **Pero, yo, el Destino,**_

 _ **He preparado un encuentro que no te esperabas,**_

 _ **O mejor dicho un reencuentro"**_

 _ **Sakura, en definitiva está muy equivocada si cree que jamás se encontrara de nuevo con su atractivo ángel.**_

 _ **¿Les ha gustado el primer capítulo? ¿Les gusto el pequeño poema que he escrito? Yo no lo llamaría poema, porque no hay rimas, pero hay un estilo de este género que es libre.**_

 _ **Y ahora el siguiente Fic en que centrare mi atención es Señoritas Misteriosas. Y este Fic con el otro tienen algo en común, relación entre un adulto y menor de edad, o mejor dicho adultos y menor de edad.**_

 _ **Nos leemos. Besos y abrazos a todos, amados lectores.**_


	3. Capitulo 2

**_Hola a todos. Ha pasado muchísimo y bastante tiempo desde que publique. Estas son mis explicaciones:_**

 ** _1) El segundo capitulo de este Fic ya lo tenia casi listo. Sin embargo, la tablet que me había regalado mi padre para Navidad (Donde tenia escrito el capitulo, cuyo proceso lo hacia mientras había viajado de vacaciones fuera de mi hogar) se averió y perdí todo el avance :( Pero después de lo sucedido mi hermanita mayor me dio una solución al respecto, que explicare después de este capitulo_**

 ** _2) Ya comencé la Universidad, y a pesar de que recién hemos empezado el semestre, ellos de inmediato empezaron a mandar trabajos, tareas y lecturas. Pero no se preocupen, cuando pueda, escribiré con la tablet (Una nueva) y así tratare de publicar lo más rápido posible._**

 ** _Y ahora, sin seguir molestándolos.._.**

 ** _... He aquí el nuevo capitulo._**

* * *

 **Ansatsu Kyoushitsu le pertence a Yusei Matsui**

 **Un Desconocido que no puede ser Olvidado**

Un nuevo día había comenzado, Sakura como siempre despertaba de los brazos de Morfeo cuando sonaba la alarma de su reloj que se encontraba en su mesita de noche. Pero últimamente alguien no podía salir de sus pensamientos.

* * *

Ya se encontraba en la mesa comiendo el desayuno preparado por su madre. Cuando de repente le dio por ver el grifo de agua, donde su progenitora ya se encontraba lavando algunos trastes. Admirando el metal gris, de color plateado. Igual… que el cabello de aquel florista.

No pudo evitar ruborizarse por aquel pensamiento, e instantáneamente el florista apareció en su mente. Su hermana mayor, al ver el rostro sonrojado de Sakura, le pregunto.

-¿Sakura, estas bien? Tienes la cara roja.

-¡Ah! –Exclamo la rubia al verse descubierta por Yukiko y le sonrío nerviosamente -¡Sí! No es nada

-¿Segura? –Volvió a preguntarle -¿Acaso estas resfriada? Si es así, no tienes porque ocultarlo

-No, estoy perfectamente. Por favor, no te preocupes –Trato de relajarla. Y para cambiar el tema, miro el reloj que se encontraba pegado arriba de la puerta -¡Oh, vaya! Se me va hacer tarde. ¡Gracias por la comida! –Levanto su plato y lo coloco junto con otros ya sucios. Y camino con rapidez a su habitación para terminar de prepararse. Yukiko miro con curiosidad hacia donde la puerta, por donde salió su hermana menor.

-Pero, ¿Qué le habrá pasado?

* * *

Sakura ya se encontraba cerca del instituto, absorta en sus propios pensamientos. Sin percatarse de que adelante, fuera de las puertas se encontraba Yukiko y sus amigas, hablando. Hasta que Koharu se percata de su presencia, quien les conto de inmediato. Y todas voltearon hacia la rubia de ojos rosas.

-Buenos días, Sakura –Saludo Yukiko con una sonrisa malévola. Y la nombrada la miro. Y la chica de cabello ébano levanto su brazo, donde en su muñeca se encontraba un brazalete de oro con un dije de la letra _"Y"_ –Mira lo que me ha comprado mi padre. ¿A que es bonito, verdad? Estoy segura que tú no podrías… -Pero ella no escuchaba lo que decía porque toda su atención se encontraba en aquel bello y elegante accesorio, hecho de oro puro. Igual… que los ojos de aquel peli-plateado joven. Y una vez más se ruborizo por pensar en aquel amable muchacho. Por otro lado, la jovencita millonaria, quien tenía una sonrisa y los ojos cerrados, en señal de que estaba orgullosa de presumir aquel caro objeto. Pero abrió un ojo, y su sonrisa desapareció. Cambiando su expresión a una de sorpresa, levanto una ceja. Sus amigas también se encontraban sorprendida por ver las mejillas de Sakura teñidas de un delicado carmesí -¿Y ahora que tienes? –Pregunto Yukiko. Y la chica salió de sus pensamientos y negó con la cabeza.

-No es nada –Hablo con nervios. Sentía que esta no era su mañana. Miro de nuevo a la azabache con una sonrisa forzada –Tu pulsera es muy preciosa. Bueno, me voy se me va a hacer tarde –Y corrió pasando al lado de Yukiko y sus amigas.

-¡Hey! –Reclamo la rubia de ojos violeta, quien siguió con la mirada a la otra rubia. Confundida con la situación, al igual que las otras.

-¿Y ahora que le habrá sucedido? –Pregunto Mami.

-¿Quién sabe? Tal vez se volvió loca –Respondió Satomi.

-¿Tu qué crees, Yuki-chan? – Koharu pregunto a la líder del grupo, pero se sorprendió al ver el gesto de la hija de la familia Yamashita. Embobada -¿Yuki-chan, estas bien? – La llamo de nuevo, sacándola de su trance.

-¡Ah, sí! – Respondió con una voz de tono de fastidio. O eso parecía a los oídos de la castaña –Vamos, van a comenzar las clases.

Y todas obedecieron y siguieron a su líder. Quien tenía el ceño fruncido, quien solo pensaba en la chica rubia, sus ojos rosas como las flores de cerezo perdidos en sus pensamientos y aquel rostro blanco como la nieve y esas mejillas… pintadas de un bello carmín. Eso es lo que pensaba en aquel momento, quien ahora, era ella quien estaba ruborizada, pero a la vez fastidiada.

* * *

Sakura se detuvo cuando por fin había llegado al campo de la pequeña choza de la Clase E. Jadeando y con sudor resbalando por su cara. Sus manos en sus rodillas. Pasaron unos minutos y ya recuperado el aliento, dejo escapar un suspiro. Cayendo al suelo de rodillas. _"Dios"_ , pensó para sí misma. _"¿Qué me está pasando?"_

* * *

Llego la hora de la comida, en esta ocasión Sakura comía su bento acompañada de sus amigas. Pero todavía se sentía confundida. Últimamente no podía dejar de pensar en su salvador. Sus ojos, su cabello, su voz, su amabilidad. Cada detalle estaba en su memoria, y sentía que cualquier objeto que miraba, de inmediato aquel joven ocupaba sus pensamientos. ¿Por qué todo tenía que relacionarlo con él?, se preguntaba a cada minuto. No lo conocía, pero aun así, no era capaz de dejar de pensar en él.

-Sakura, has dejado caer arroz al piso – Le aviso Kataoka.

-¿Eh? – Miro hacia abajo... En efecto, el suelo había esparcido granos de arroz - ¡Ah! Pero que torpe soy – Tomo una servilleta y empezó a recoger cada pizca del cereal blanco que se encontraba en suelo de madera.

-Sakura, ¿Estas bien? – Pregunto Nakamura después de haber bebido un sorbo de su cajita de jugo – Has estado casi todo el día sumida en tus pensamientos, y no solo lo sucedido de ahora. También cuando el profesor te llamo la atención en clase por no prestar atención, cuando estábamos en clase de deporte la pelota casi te golpea, pero Maehara llego a protegerte a tiempo del impacto y cuando entramos de nuevo al salón te golpeaste contra la puerta – Sakura solo se ruborizo completamente al recordar todos aquellos errores.

-Sí, estoy bien. No hay nada de que preocuparse – Se levantó del suelo y arrugo las servilleta entre sus manos y les sonrío para no preocuparlas – Ustedes saben que soy torpe, así que es normal que me sucedan estas cosas.

-No es normal – Refuto Hayami, una linda y seria chica de cabellos anaranjados atados en dos adorables colitas bajas y ojos verdes como la manzana – Además, no eres torpe y lo sabes perfectamente.

Sakura se quedó quieta por un momento con la servilleta entre sus manos con la mirada baja y llena de pesar. _"Lo que le sucede a uno cuando las personas sienten pena"._

-Chicas. Yo ya termine de comer – Cerro el bento, por lo menos había comida un poco más que otros días – Saldré afuera a tomar un poco de aire fresco – Antes de salir, boto la servilleta en el basurero y salió por la puerta, con las miradas preocupadas de sus amigas puestas en sus espalda.

* * *

Se sentó en las escaleras del patio, sujetando sus piernas con los brazos y contra su pecho. Y cuyos ojos contenían triste confusión. No entendía por qué aquel joven ocupaba últimamente la mayoría de sus pensamientos, de seguro ella se estaba matando pensando en él, como lo estaba en que aquel muchacho no se acordaba ni siquiera de ella. _"¿Y cómo hacerlo? No tengo ninguna gracia ni virtud que pueda gustarle"._

 _"… Combinan con tus hermosos ojos, que tienen el color rosa de las preciosas flores de cerezo"_

Aquel halago provoco que se volviera a ruborizar. _"He estado ruborizándome todo el día. De seguro podría hacerle competencia a un tomate"_ , sonrío pequeñamente ante aquel gracioso pensamiento.

-Al fin, pensé que nunca podría ver una sonrisa sincera en tu rostro – Su risueña expresión desapareció pasando a una de susto y saliendo de sus labios un pequeño grito, sobresaltándose en su mismo lugar y miro hacia atrás, encontrándose con Koro-sensei.

-Koro-sensei… - Empezó la rubia todavía tratando de salir de la sorpresa – Que susto me ha dado.

-Oh, perdona –Se disculpó el pulpo apenado –No era mi intención, ¿Quieres un rollo de primavera como ofrenda de disculpa? –Pregunto extendiendo con uno de sus tentáculos, donde sostenía una bolsa con olor a comida china. Iba a rechazar la oferta, pero el aroma era tan tentador que le fue capaz de negarse.

-Muchas gracias –Saco el bocado y lo soplo un poco, todavía seguía un poco caliente.

-¿Sabes? Últimamente he visto que has comido correctamente y eso me alegra –Dijo Koro-sensei y pregunto -¿Ha sucedido algo bueno?

-No, nada importante Mintió la rubia jovencita.

-Bueno, si tú lo dices. Pero no olvides que puedes contar siempre con mi ayuda y para decirme algo y pedirme algún consejo –El pulpo se dio media vuelta con la intención de marcharse.

-¡Espere, Profesor! –Se levantó de su lugar para darse también vuelta hacia atrás y extendiendo la mano como si tuviera el poder para detener su andar. Koro-sensei la miro, pero ella se quedó callada en un incómodo silencio, se sobo el antebrazo derecho y miro hacia otro lado con las mejillas rojas –A decir verdad, quiero hacerle una pregunta al respecto y que tal vez podría sacarme mis dudas.

Y sin decir nada, la criatura amarilla se sentó en los escalones, al lado de su alumna. E indicándole con una de sus extremidades que tomara nuevamente asiento. Y ella obedeció.

-Muy bien –Comenzó diciendo su profesor -¿Qué es eso que te hace dudar? –Sakura miro al frente, no sabía cómo empezar el tema. Se apretaba la falda en señal de nervios, pero ya había detenido a su profesor, no podía arrepentirse de su decisión.

-Sucede que… hace más o menos una semana conocí a un joven –Y de forma inconsciente sonrío – Él me salvo y fue muy amable conmigo – Pero su sonrisa desapareció cuando aquella confusión volvió a inundar su cabeza – Pero desde que lo he visto, no puedo dejar de pensar en esa persona y no puedo dejar de relacionarlo con cualquier cosa que veo –Volteo hacia su profesor y le pregunto -¿Es normal que aquello suceda?

-Bueno, lo primero es, ¿Aquel joven, en tu respectiva, era atractivo? –Sakura no sabía que responder, _"Era un ángel"_ , pensó para sí misma, y quería responder aquello con lo que pensaba, pero simplemente asintió con la cabeza –Es normal que las personas que nos parezcan bellas, atractivas o guapas puedan estar nuestra cabeza casi todo el tiempo. Somos animales, aunque podamos tener el don de pensar, tenemos instintos primitivos, sobre todo cuando las hormonas se alteran con la presencia de personas que pueden atraer a uno de forma sexual o romántica. Tal vez en los hombres puede notarse cuando ven a una fémina de lo más atractiva, pero las mujeres también pueden reaccionar hormonalmente con un hombre que les atraiga con su belleza física. Así que no te preocupes, es normal – Acaricio la cabeza de su alumna. Aquella respuesta la había tranquilizado. _"Entonces, todo esto sucede por mis hormonas. Pero si es así… ¿No me sucedería lo mismo con Isogai o Maehara, como con cualquier chico guapo?... ¿Por qué con él es diferente?"_ –Por ejemplo… -La voz de su profesor la llamo de nuevo a la realidad -¡Ayer cuando fui a comprar unos deliciosos tacos de México, la vendedora del mostrador era de lo más hermosa, y si tuviera que elegir que parte de su cuerpo es atractiva es aquellos par de melones que poseía! –Respondió la amarilla criatura, con las mejillas sonrosadas mientras que en su mente recordaba el buen atributo femenino de aquella morena de cabello negro con labios de color rojo, sonriendo con perfectos dientes blancos que contrastaban con su tez.

Sakura miraba a su profesor sonriendo incomoda y una gota de sudor resbalando por su sien, pensando en sus adentros, _"Al parecer el profesor le sucede con toda mujer que tenga un busto muy generoso"_

* * *

El naranja reinaba sobre los cielos, junto al horizonte, donde el sol se ocultaba, un bello rosa combinaba con aquel atardecer.

La calle se encontraba totalmente vacía, y si no fuera por los pasos que daba Sakura para llegar a casa, podría ser silenciosa. Con suerte, la rubia solo se encontró con dos o tres personas en su camino. De repente, pudo escuchar como de entre los arboles sonaba el graznido de los cuervos, debía admitir que desde lo ocurrido en el intento de abuso sexual contra su persona, ha estado con el miedo de que el horrible episodio se volviera repetir y que esta vez nadie la salvara. Ni siquiera le había dicho a su familia lo ocurrido, no quería ser envuelta en una sarta de preguntas por parte de su padre y hermana para buscar a los culpables y matarlos a golpes, además de preocuparlos. Aunque su preocupación era más el sentido de protección que la preocupación que podría causarles. Así que hacia lo posible para llegar rápido a casa y no volver al puerto, aquel lugar que la relajaba, pero que paso de ser un sitio que quería a uno que le causaba pavor.

Pero de repente, todos sus pensamientos volvieron en la hora del almuerzo, el momento de charla que había mantenido con su profesor. A pesar de que el pulpo amarillo le había dado una satisfactoria respuesta que explicaba lo que le ocurría, todavía tenía sus dudas. En sus 15 años de vida, había visto o conocido jovencitos atractivos, pero aquel adulto muchacho… sentía que era diferente. ¿Cuál era aquella diferencia? Pues, usualmente cuando conocía a varones que podían hacer que llamara la atención de las féminas, incluyéndola. Solo pensaba en ellos dos o tres días, pero este hombre, había estado pensando en él durante una semana. Pero no solo concentraba en su angelical belleza, sino también en la calidez que transmitían sus ojos, la suavidad y ternura de su voz y la caballerosa y amable personalidad de él.

Sin embargo, tenía que dejar de pensar tarde o temprano. _"Debería pedirle consejo a mi madre, o a mi hermana, o tal vez a mis amigas. Ellas saben más del género masculino que yo probablemente no sepa"_ , pensó en aquella posibilidad.

Doblo en una esquina, llegando en la dirección que vivía. Pero miro al frente, llamándole la atención un vehículo, una furgoneta blanca. Se detuvo por un momento, ella no recordaba que por aquí alguien fuera dueño de ese medio de transporte. Siguió su camino, restándole importancia. Pero justo, cuando echo una pequeña miradita, se paró en seguida y observo bien lo que le había llamado la atención. Las letras negras, rodeadas por pequeñas flores de distintos colores, que se podía leer… _"Ángel de las Flores"_. _"Este nombre es de… es de…"_. Él. Aquel joven que había ocupado todos sus pensamientos toda una semana entera.

 _"¿Acaso él estará por aquí cerca?"_ , aquella posibilidad, hacía que muy dentro suyo, sintiera un salto de emoción.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al escuchar el jadeo de alguien. Miro hacia su derecha, y sus ojos se abrieron como platos y brillando de emoción. Ahí estaba él, su salvador, ese atractivo ángel, el caballero sacado de un cuento de hadas. Pero todo aquel sentimiento de conmoción desapareció, pasando a preocupación. El florista, se estaba apoyando con una mano en la furgoneta, mientras que la otra estaba moviéndose de un lado hacia otro sobre la frente. Se acercó con lentitud.

-Disculpe – Lo llamo con suavidad - ¿Se encuentra bien? – Cuando él escucho la voz femenina, levanto la cabeza lentamente y como si le doliera realizar aquella acción, hasta que sus ojos dorados se encontraron con los orbes rosados de ella.

-¿Sakura? – Entrecerró sus ojos - ¿Eres tú, verdad?

-Sí – Respondió con un pequeño murmullo, llena de alegría y emoción. Él… la había reconocido. Aquello hizo que un pequeña calor lleno de pequeño sentimientos agradables como la brisa de viento en primavera inundara su pecho – Soy yo.

-¿Qué haces por aquí?

-Vivo en esta calle – Respondió extrañada la rubia por aquella pregunta - ¿No recuerda que usted me había traído a mi casa?

-Ah, cierto. Perdona que lo haya olvidado – Se apretó el entrecejo con la mano izquierda – Me duele un poco la cabeza, así que por eso lo he olvidado.

-¿Se siente muy mal? – Pregunto la rubia de nuevo preocupada.

-Sí, sí. No es nada grave – Aseguro el joven muchacho.

-Entiendo –Se llevó una mano a la espalda y le sonrió - ¿Y usted, que hacía por aquí? ¿Estaba trabajando?

-Sí. Estaba haciendo la ulti… ma en… entre… ga… - Volvió a jadear y encogió la espalda. La sonrisa de Sakura desapareció y nuevamente una expresión de preocupación apareció en su rostro.

-¿Que le sucede? ¿Está bien? - Se acercó a él, sin importarle si estaba violando su espacio personal.

-Me… sien… siento… un poco… marea… do - Y de un segundo a otro, pierde la consciencia.

Sakura se asustó al ver como el cuerpo del joven peli plateado caía hacia adelante. Pero reacciono a tiempo, y cuando él se desplomo sobre la rubia jovencita, el bolso de ella cayó al suelo. Quedando entre los brazos de Sakura, quien tenía una mirada de sorpresa y un rubor invadió sus mejillas, balbuceando sin sentido debido a los nervios por tener aquella figura masculina sobre ella. Pero los nervios y el bochorno desaparecieron cuando pudo escuchar los fuertes jadeos del florista cerca de sus oídos y sus manos apretando su camisa húmeda de sudor. Aparto un poco al joven y toco su tersa mejilla, roja y demasiado caliente.

-¡Él tiene fiebre! - Exclamo alarmada.

* * *

En la cocina del hogar de Sakura, se encontraban los mellizos Yukishiro y Yukiko, decidiendo de qué sabor iba a ser el pastel que iban a preparar para un amigo que muy pronto iba a cumplir años. Aunque más que conversarlo, discutían el tema.

-¡Ya te dije que lo haremos de chocolate! - Grito enojada la melliza menor, mostrando a su versión masculina una hoja que tenía escrito la receta del postre con una imagen de aquel achocolatado dulce - ¡Es el sabor favorito de la mayoría, además de ser el más delicioso! - El mellizo mayor negó con la cabeza.

-¡Pero a él le gusta el vainilla! - Protesto con las manos en la cintura - ¡Además es más saludable, mientras que el chocolate engorda, provoca espinillas y hay personas que son alérgicos a esa golosina grasosa! - Ambos se estaban lanzando chispas con los ojos, y cuando de nuevo iban a gritarse, la puerta de la casa se abrió, sorprendiendo a ambos. Supusieron que la persona que llegó era Sakura, debido a que sus padres llegarían tarde a casa.

-¡Sakura, qué bueno que llegas! - Exclamó con alivió la castaña, con el dedo índice apunto a su mellizo - ¡Dile a esté estirado que cuándo uno va a una fiesta, jamás se preocupa de engordar!

-¡Mejor dile a está gorila que comer como sabañón la hará engordar y que con eso quedará como solterona de por vida! - Se apoyó en la mesa con una mano, mientras que con la otra la mantuvo sobre su cintura, indignado por la ofensa de Yukiko.

-¿¡Con gorila te refieres a mí!?

-¿Acaso ves a alguien más en la cocina?

Y cuando iban a discutir nuevamente, Sakura los detuvo.

-¡Chicos, necesito de su ayuda! - Ambos se dieron la vuelta al mismo tiempo, quedando asombrados ante la escena que había delante de ellos. Sakura tenía su brazo sobre los hombros del florista, mientras que uno de los brazos del desmayado joven estaban sobre los suyos - ¡Esta persona tiene fiebre!

* * *

Yukishiro apretó una toalla, exprimiendo el agua, las gotas cayendo sobre un tazón lleno del transparente líquido. Puso la tela sobre la frente del joven peli plateado, quién se encontraba acostado en la cama, en el cuarto de Yukishiro. Los jadeos que salían de sus labios eran acompañados del subir y bajar de su pecho y el sudor recorría su rostro, sus mejillas habían disminuido el color rojo. Usaba un pijama del padre, que era de color azul oscuro.

Sakura y Yukiko miraban al enfermo, la rubia sentada en la cama, mirando de forma preocupada a su salvador. Mientras que la castaña estaba apoyada a una pared con los brazos cruzados, mirando con atención como su hermano hacía de enfermero y atendía a aquel desconocido. Que desde que había llegado aquí, le ha causado curiosidad. Yukishiro termino con su labor, arreglándose las mangas de su camisa, que estaban durante aquel momento arremangadas a sus codos. Sakura se paró y se puso al lado del mellizo mayor, sin dejar de mirar al peli plateado.

-¿Él va a estar bien?

-Sí, no te preocupes - Le dedico una sonrisa a su pequeña hermana - Por ahora, le preparare una pequeña merienda. ¿Por mientras, podrías lavarle la ropa?

-Sí, no hay problema - Su hermano asintió.

-Cuando termines con la labor, vuelve a aquí para ver cómo se encuentra él - Ella respondió también asintiendo con la cabeza. Yukishiro se fue de la habitación para dejar a sus dos hermanas junto al dormido joven.

-Sakura - La llamo la melliza menor, ella dio vuelta la cabeza para prestarle su atención - ¿Tú conoces a este muchacho? - La rubia no pudo evitar abrir los ojos con sorpresa y ruborizarse ante la pregunta de su hermana, miro hacia otro lado.

-Sí, digamos que es un conocido - Respondió frotando uno de sus brazos, incomoda y nerviosa - ¿Por qué le preguntas, Hermanita?

Yukiko desvió su vista y dirigiéndola de nuevo al extraño joven. Mirando con atención su rostro, quien a pesar de ser un varón, tenía unos rasgos delicados y suaves. Con aquel semblante dormido, daba la sensación de ser un ángel. Y aquel color de cabello muy peculiar parecía brillar como plata recién pulida. Era un muchacho atractivo y concluyo por sí misma, que podría ser muy popular con las mujeres. Miro una vez más a su hermana menor, quien de nuevo tenía aquellos orbes rosados posados en el dormido hombre. Sonrío. Sakura se percató del cambio de expresión de la castaña, y la miro con curiosidad.

-¿Qué sucede? - Yukiko negó con la cabeza.

-No, no es nada - Y salió de la habitación, dejando confundida a Sakura.

* * *

Sakura puso los pantalones y los guantes dentro de la lavadora. Y, luego, saco del canasto la camisa que le pertenecía al peli plateado, pero se quedó mirando la prenda un segundo, y una idea se cruzó en su mente. La dejo al borde la cesta, se acercó a la puerta con pasos suaves, vigilo que ninguno de sus hermanos estuviera cerca para cerrar suavemente la puerta del baño. Y se dirigió de nuevo donde la prenda, y la tomo entre sus manos. Y restregar su mejilla contra la tela, sin importarle que se encontrara húmeda. Cerró los ojos.

 _"Dios, esto es como un sueño. Mi ángel, mi salvador. Esta aquí, en mi casa"_. Abrió los ojos, y en su mente apareció la imagen de aquel atractivo varón durmiendo. _"Se ve tan lindo cuando duerme y su cabello es tan precioso, es igual de brillante que la luna… Si esto, es un sueño…._

 _No quiero despertar nunca"_

Un carraspeo la saco de su ensoñación, provocando que sobresaltara. Miro hacia la puerta, donde su hermana la miraba con una sonrisa divertida y con una ceja levantada. Soltó un pequeño grito de susto al verse in fraganti y su cara se tornó por completo rojo como si fuera una cereza. Puso la camisa dentro de la lavadora, hecho detergente, cerro la tapa del aparato y puso en marcha la máquina. Todo realizado en un instante, pero termino de rodillas en suelo y tratando de recuperar el aliento, y finalmente dejo salir un suspiro y miro a su hermana mayor, todavía con las mejillas coloreadas por el bochorno.

-¿Qué sucede, Hermanita? - Tenía los nervios flor a piel. Además, ¿En qué minuto su Hermana había entrado? ¿Y si la había visto?

-Pues, venía a ver si necesitabas ayuda. Pero veo que he interrumpido tu momento romántico con la camisa de tu bello durmiente - Sakura sentía que de sus orejas salía humo como si fuera una tetera, totalmente avergonzada. Yukiko formo una mueca en sus labios, era un intento de no reírse de su pequeña hermana, o de lo contrario terminaría matándola de tanto bochorno que sentía - Bueno, será mejor que vayas a ver a tu querido príncipe que duerme - Cuando estaba a punto de marcharse, agrego, mirándola sobre su hombro - De seguro si le das un beso, despertara - Le guiño el ojo y se fue.

-¡No es mi bello durmiente, ni mi príncipe!

* * *

-Dios - Sakura tenía ambas manos sobre sus mejillas, todavía con un poco de rubor, que trataba de aplacar aplanados sus pómulos - ¿Por qué siempre me tienen que pasar estas cosas?

Caminando en dirección a donde se encontraba el peli plateado, tratando de olvidar el bochorno que paso hace unos segundos. Estaba segura que su hermana mayor le gustaría saber cómo fue que conoció al joven, conociendo su terquedad y curiosidad, no la dejaría en paz ni un segundo hasta que confesara todo. Con lujo y detalle.

 _"Tu querido príncipe"_

Aquellas palabras resonaron en su mente, ya que debía admitirlo. Ese muchacho para ella era un apuesto y gallardo noble de la realeza, cabalgando en un hermoso y elegante corcel blanco y vestido en los tiempos de la edad media. Y ella es la princesa…. _"¡No! ¡Claro que no!"_. Sacudió la cabeza, es imposible que ella fuera ese tipo de personajes, las princesas son elegantes, hermosas e inteligentes. Cualidades que carecía.

Dejo escapar un suspiro, tenía que quitar aquellos pensamientos de su mente.

Ya se encontró frente a la puerta de la habitación de su hermano, donde yacía descansando el joven florista. Abrió la puerta con lentitud para no despertarlo, pero para su sorpresa, él ya se encontraba despierto. Se percató que ya no tenía sus mejillas rojas y parecía estar mejor, quien dejo salir de sus labios un suspiro de alivio y sonrió.

-Veo que ya ha despertado - Hablo un poco con timidez. El volteo su cabeza a su dirección.

-Sakura - El joven miro por todas partes, confundido - ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué fue lo que paso?

-Se encuentra en la habitación de mi hermano mayor - Respondió mientras se acercaba a él con las manos tras su espalda - Usted se desmayó cuando estábamos conversando, la fiebre lo dejo inconsciente. ¿Ya se siente mejor?

-Sí - Asintió con la cabeza y estaba a punto de salir de la cama, pero Sakura se lo impidió.

-¡No! ¡No se levante todavía! - Sus manos estaban apoyadas en el pecho del joven muchacho - No debería hacer esfuerzo y menos que ahora se está recuperando de la fiebre. Y también mi hermano le preparó algo para que coma.

-Muchísimas gracias - Agradeció sonriéndole a la joven de cabellos rubios cenizos - Pero, no quiero ser una molestia.

-¡No es ninguna molestia! - Refutó Sakura, dejándolo sorprendido - Por favor, quédese un poco para que pueda descansar.

-Pero, yo… - No terminó lo que iba a decir porque Sakura lo interrumpió.

-Por favor, tómelo como un favor que le debo por haberme salvado y haberme llevado a casa sana y salva - Lo miraba con ojos suplicantes. Él la observó por unos segundos, callado. Como si estuviera analizando cada detalle del rostro de la fémina, aunque Sakura no lo notaba. Después de unos instantes de silenció, volvió a sonreír con ternura y cálidamente.

-De acuerdo. Aceptó el favor. Gracias - Aquél gesto en su rostro, provocó quedará embobada por unos segundos, en especial cuándo aquella sonrisa combinaba a la perfección con aquella suave y serena voz. Pero al darse cuenta que lo estaba observando por demasiado tiempo, se levantó de la cama y miró hacia abajo. Tratando de ocultar su alegría.

-Iré a buscar la comida - Le avisó caminando hacia la puerta, pero sin mirarlo. Temía que el haya estado incomodo al sentir por mucho tiempo sus ojos sobre él. Se detuvo bajo el marco de la puerta y antes de marcharse le dijo - Vuelvo en un minuto.

* * *

Yukishiro puso sobre una bandeja dos platos, una tenía una taza llena de té, que era de color verde con una franja amarilla y dentro de ella había dibujos de flores violetas. Mientras que en el otro, había un sándwich de lechuga y tomate. Justo cuando ya había preparado todo, apareció Sakura.

-Hermanito - Lo llamo con una suave sonrisa - Él ya despertó.

-Eso es bueno - Sonrío también, lleno de alivio - ¿Cómo se encuentra?

-Mejor, ya no tiene las mejillas rojas y al parecer su fiebre ha bajado - Explico la rubia.

-Eso quiere decir que se está recuperando rápidamente, eso es muy positivo. Debe tener defensas muy fuertes - Respondió con orgullo, hablando de un tema científico, lo hace feliz - Bueno, ahora que nuestro invitado ya está consciente, hay que llevarle la comida. Sakura, ¿Podrías llevarle tú la bandeja? Me gustaría hacerlo yo, pero siento que lo pondría nervioso con un desconocido. En cambio, yo secare su ropa.

-Está bien. Gracias - Mostro una cálida sonrisa en forma de gratitud.

-No hay de qué.

Mientras Sakura se llevaba la bandeja, Yukishiro no pudo observar con detenimiento a la rubia. Al igual que sucedió con su melliza, se percató algo en ella. Parecía como si… algo de alegría y brillo había vuelto en ella, aquella luz que hace tiempo se había desaparecido en la triste y profunda oscuridad de su ser. Y sin darse cuenta, sonrió complacido mientras pensaba: _"¿Sera que aquel hombre provoca que mi hermana este así?"_

* * *

Sakura llevaba con cuidado la bandeja con la comida. Caminando cautelosamente hacia donde se encontraba el jardinero. Y cuando llego a su destino, sonrió con alivio. Mientras que pensaba que gracias a Dios, no se había tropezado en el camino o que la bandeja o la comido no hayan caído al suelo.

-Permiso - Dijo al entrar a la habitación. Llamando la atención del peli plateado y volteando su cabeza a su dirección - He traído la pequeña merienda. Espero que le guste - Dejo la bandeja sobre su regazo y se sentó en la cama.

-Muchas gracias. Es muy amable de tu parte - Le sonrió. Provocando que aquel halago le diera calor y alegría en su corazón - Que aproveche - Agradeció juntando las manos y empezó a comer. Dando un mordisco al sándwich y ya una vez dirigido el pedazo, levantó la taza, sopló el té repetidamente hasta que ya era suficiente y bebió del cálido líquido - Mhmmm - Sonrío satisfecho - Está todo delicioso. Además me gusta mucho la lechuga y el tomate. ¿Quién diría que lo prepararían con lo que me gusta? Además el té de manzanilla es muy riquísimo.

-¿En serio? Me alegra escuchar que le guste la comida - Sonrío complacida con ver la satisfacción del florista.

-Como lo pensaba. Tu rostro se ve mejor con una sonrisa que con una amarga expresión - Confesó él.

Sakura lo miró por unos segundos, sorprendida y con un rubor en sus mejillas. Pero, el asombro pasó a una sonrisa de agradecimiento.

Y en ese instante, ambos se miraban el uno al otro. Mezclando el color de sus miradas. Dorado y rosa. Uno era el color del ambicioso oro y el otro de los pétalos del cerezo. Aquellos colores combinaban a la perfección. Una mezcla perfecta de tonos que ni siquiera el más profesional y artístico pintor podría alcanzar aquel nivel de belleza y arte.

Pero la conexión se rompió cuando sintieron la presencia de alguien más en la habitación. Voltearon en dirección hacia la puerta, encontrándose con Yukiko, quién tenía una cámara y el lente de grabación sobre uno de sus ojos.

-Que no les importe mi presencia. Por favor, continúen - Sonreía de oreja a oreja, cómo si lo que estuviera grabando era el éxito de una escena de película. Sakura dejó salir un chillido, asustada y con la cara roja a no más poder.

-¿¡Hermana, pero qué haces!?

-¿Tú hermana? - Preguntó el pelo plateado mirándola de nuevo, sin entender lo qué estaba pasando.

Yukiko bajó la cámara y levantó lentamente su brazo libre. Ya extendido, con sus dedos formó una "V" y sonriendo con total energía.

-¡Un gusto! - Saludo la castaño, ignorando la confusión del peli plateado, quien la miraba nuevamente - ¡Mi nombre es Yukiko Hiteru! ¡Tengo 17 años! ¡Nací el 21 de Junio! ¡Soy Géminis! ¡Me encantan los dangos y los onigiris! ¡Y pertenezco al club del manga! ¡Soy la líder del género yaoi y la sub líder del yuri! ¡Y como pueden ver, mi especialidad es la grabación! ¡Sobre todo si me encuentro parejas del mismo género! ¡En otras palabras… - Cerró los ojos y volviéndolos abrir con estrellas en sus pupilas. Y con una mano en su cintura y la _"V"_ sobre uno de sus ojos - soy fujoshi y fudanshi!

El florista tenía un signo de interrogación en su cabeza, sin entender ninguna palabra de lo que decía aquella desconocida. Por otra parte, Sakura tenía las manos sobre su cara, tratando de ocultar toda la vergüenza por la animada presentación de su hermana.

-Aunque… - Volvió a hablar Yukiko acercándose al dúo - De vez en cuando, grabo a parejas de sexo opuesto. Es muy raro que suceda, pero solo sucede con aquellas que en verdad parecen unidas por el hilo rojo. Y lo más irónico de todo es… - Levanto un dedo hacia arriba y sonrió con orgullo - Es que todas terminan juntas en verdad. Tal vez soy adivina o tengo algún encantamiento sobre ellas que terminan destinadas - Explico con una mano sobre su barbilla - Pero ustedes dos… - Miro a ambos con el ceño fruncido y acercando demasiado el rostro provocando que los dos se asustaran y se alejaran un poco de ella - ¡Son perfectos! ¡Ustedes serán los modelos de las artistas de la categoría shoujo! ¡Ah, ya lo imagino! ¡Ver a mi hermanita siendo dibujada con este guapetón!

-Hermana, por favor, detente… - Rogo la rubia, deseando que la tierra la tragara.

-¿Y bien? - Miro el peli plateado con una sonrisa cómplice - ¿Para cuándo la confesión? - _"¿¡Confesión!?"_. Aquella palabra le llamo la atención a la menor - No, mejor dicho… ¿¡Para cuando el anillo!? - _"¡Hermana! ¿¡Pero qué haces?!"_. La cara de Sakura estaba roja totalmente, incluyendo su cuello - ¡Ah! ¡Dios! ¡Un hombre como tú! ¡Más mi hermanita! ¡Ya me imagino a mis adorados sobrinos! - Un humo salía por los orejas de Sakura, mientras que sus ojos se habían transformado en dos espirales rosados - ¿No te importa si se llama como yo si es una niña? ¡Ah! - Exclamo cuando sintió una fuerza que provoco que cayera sentada al suelo.

Cuando miro hacia atrás se encontró con su mellizo, quien tenía los ojos cerrados y el ceño fruncido, clara señal de que estaba molesto. Y una mano en cadera, mientras que con la otra, sostenía la ropa de Yukiko.

-¡Yukishiro!

-Dios - Bufo enojado - La idea de que cuando alguien está enfermo hay que dejarlo descansar, no molestarlo. Y lo primero que se te ocurre es en venir a perturbarlo con tanto ruido y tu locura de fujoshi y fudanshi.

-¡Para tu información no le estaba hablando nada sobre aquello! ¡Yo solo le estaba dando el visto bueno a nuestro futuro cuñado! - Aquella respuesta provoco que Yukishiro negara con la cabeza y ponía los ojos en blanco. Pero luego miro al joven de ojos dorados y le dedico una sonrisa.

-Un gusto en conocerle, mi nombre es Yukishiro Hiteru. Hermano mayor de esta pequeña - Señalo con la cabeza a Sakura - y mellizo de esta loca - Miro con molestia a Yukiko, quien trataba de soltarse de su agarre.

-¿¡A quien llamas loca!? - Pregunto enojada la castaña.

-Espero que se sienta cómodo durante su pequeña estancia - Hablo ignorando olímpicamente a su melliza - Y ahora, si nos disculpan. Me llevo a Yukiko para que me ayude a secar su ropa. Con permiso - Y se dio la vuelta, mientras arrastraba a la chica, quien no dejaba de gritar.

-¡Suéltame! ¡Eres un estirado e infeliz! ¡Con razón eres un soltero! ¡Arruinaste mi video! ¡Eres el peor hermano del mundo! - Y la sarta de exclamaciones seguía hasta que Sakura y el joven muchacho ya no escuchaban nada.

Sakura dejo soltar un suspiro. _"Muchas gracias, Hermano Mayor"_ , se dijo para sí misma en silencio. Volteo su mirada al desconocido peli plateado con una sonrisa de disculpa.

-Lamento el comportamiento de mi hermana. Ella a veces puede ser un poco entrometida y con mucha energía. Pero es una buena chica - Explico, deseando que él no se haya incomodado por la vergonzosa escena de Yukiko. Pero, para su sorpresa el chico dejo escapar una pequeña risa. Aquel sonido fue una dulce melodía, suave y tranquilizadora. Podía pasarse todo el tiempo de su vida, escuchando aquel tierno sonido.

-No te preocupes - Aquellas palabras provocaron que se asombrara. No muchos adultos, les agradaba la actitud muy relajada de su hermana o que los jóvenes consideren aburrida la actitud seria de su hermano. Después de todo, aquel muchacho enfrente suyo, podía pasar la mayoría de edad, pero tampoco era un hombre recto y maduro. Aunque parecía tener la actitud de uno - A decir verdad, es la primera vez que veo a dos hermanos nacidos al mismo tiempo que pueden llevarse mal, pero se nota que ambos pueden quererse. Y sus personalidad opuestas, pueden complementarse - Y por un momento, sintió que aquellos bellos ojos dorados, tenían un aire melancólico - Además, siempre fui hijo único, y siempre quise tener hermanos con quienes jugar o pelear y después reconciliarnos.

Aquella confesión, conmovió el corazón de la rubia. Aunque ella de vez en cuando se aburría un poco de las discusiones de los mellizos, sabía que no podía vivir sin sus queridos hermanos, quienes desde su más tierna infancia, han estado ahí para hacerla reír y consolarla. Además, también sabía que ambos mellizos, pese a ser muy opuestos, ambos se querían muchísimo. Y también sintió un poco de pena por el deseo anhelado de aquel florista, imaginando a un niño jugando solo con sus juguetes. No sabía lo que es hijo único, pero por la experiencia de aquel joven muchacho, se debió haber sentido muy solo.

* * *

La noche ya había llegado, y con aquello, el cielo ya estaba teñido de aquella infinita oscuridad y con aquellas joyas resplandecientes blancas.

Sakura y el joven desconocido estaban a la puerta de la casa. Él se había puesto ropa prestada por el mellizo mayor, un suéter verde oscuro y pantalones marrones claros. Su otra vestimenta, ya seca, estaba dentro de una bolsa de cartón.

-Aquí tiene - Le entrego la bolsa y el la recibió - Espero que se sienta mejor y que se haya sentido bien atendido en mi hogar - Hizo una reverencia.

-Sí. Muchas gracias, Sakura. Fue muy amable de tu parte, el haberme ayudado - La halago con una sonrisa.

-¡No, no es nada! - Movió la manos en forma de negación - ¡Usted la otra vez me salvo! Y siento que haberlo ayudado me hizo devolverle el favor - El joven negó con la cabeza y se acercó un poco a la chica, ella levanto su cabeza para verlo a sus ojos. Y aquella sonrisa se suavizo más, dejando ver cariño y dulzura. Y de un momento a otro, acarició su rubia cabeza. Dejando impactada a la jovencita de orbes rosados y sus mejillas coloreadas.

-¿Qué clase de persona sería si no hubiera ayudado a una chica? Y me hubiera sentido horrible si te hubieran hecho lo que ellos planeaban hacer contigo.

Sakura podía oír los latidos de su corazón. Qué golpeaban contra su pecho. Como si en cualquier momento, esté amenazara con salir. Si ella podía escuchar aquel sonido, ¿Él también era capaz de oírlo? Deseaba por dentro que no fuera así.

-Bueno - La voz del florista la hizo volver a la realidad - Es hora de que me vaya.

-Lo acompañaré afuera - Dijo Sakura dispuesta a seguirlo.

-No es necesario - Refutó el pelo plateado - Mi furgoneta no está muy lejos de aquí - La rubia asintió con la cabeza, preocupada de que podría pasarle cuándo saliera afuera. Y como si él, leyera sus pensamientos. Le sonrió para tranquilizarla - No te preocupes. No me sucederá nada.

-Sí - Dijo un poco más convencida con una sonrisa. Pasó al lado del peli plateado y abrió la puerta de su casa - Cuídese y no sobre exija con su salud, por favor - Se despidió la rubia.

-Sí - Salió por la puerta. Sin embargo, antes de irse, se dio la vuelta para despedirse de Sakura - Hasta luego y muchas gracias por lo de hoy.

-No es nada - Agito su mano de un lado hacia otro, despidiéndose así del peli plateado.

Cuando ya no lo tenía a la vista, cerró la puerta de su casa. Dejo soltar un suspiro de tristeza, de alguna forma, le deba un poco de pena que haya pasado el tiempo demasiado rápido y él se haya ido. Como si su corazón, anhelaba que se quedara por más tiempo, o más bien, que no se fuera nunca. No sabía cómo describir aquel sentimiento. Pero las comisuras de sus labios formaron una pequeña y tímida sonrisa, mientras recordaba ese pequeño tiempo que había pasado con el florista. Jamás en su vida, se había sentido tan feliz y llena de paz. No tenía idea de cómo es posible que un desconocido le haya hecho sentir aquellas dichosas sensaciones.

Cerró los ojos, para tener de nuevo la imagen de su rostro. Su atractiva y dulce cara. En especial, aquella sonrisa, tan cálida y tan amable. Similar a la de los ángeles.

Abrió de nuevo sus ojos, junto con aquella diminuta sonrisa. Per desaparecieron al instante, cuando vio a Yukiko enfrente suyo, grabándola con la cámara y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Y esto, mis queridos futuros sobrinos. Es el momento donde su madre, sonríe después de un momento romántico con su Padre -Mencionó y aquella frase provoco que la rubia enrojeciera fuertemente.

* * *

 _ **"Hermosa princesa,**_

 _ **tus hermosas y tersas mejillas como la nieve,**_

 _ **se han pintado de un hermoso carmesí,**_

 _ **al parecer el reencuentro te ha hecho dichosa.**_

 _ **Pero, los verdaderos engranajes del destino...**_

 _ **empiezan a moverse,**_

 _ **ahora"**_

 _ **¿Qué les ha parecido el capitulo? ¿Creen que Sakura se quedara con la cara roja de tanto bochorno que ha sentido? ¿Alguien más es fujoshi, fudanshi o de ambos como Yukiko? ¿Qué opinan de Yukishiro? ¿A quién eligirian como hermano/hermana?**_

 _ **Ya sin más preguntas que hacerles, les explicare el método que uso ahora para cuando escriba capítulos: Ahora los escribo en Google Drive, ya que al escribir en cualquier dispositivo, ya sea el computador o tablet, se guardara y con ello podre tener acceso a donde yo quiera, incluso en el celular. Y para no llevar peso a la Universidad, escribiré en la tablet y en mi casa, en el computador. Yo creo que es una técnica recomendable, así que les aconsejo que lo hagan para evitar el peso en sus mochilas ;)**_

 _ **En el siguiente capitulo... nuestra protagonista conocerá el nombre del florista.**_

 _ **Besos y Abrazos a todos. Hasta pronto.**_


End file.
